1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a portable device providing marker information necessary for a head mounted display to perform a videotelephony.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An augmented reality technology of which a real object and a virtual object are mixed together enables a user to see a real image together with an augmented reality image and then provides additional image in addition to a sense of reality. For instance, in case that an incoming call is received by a smart phone, a head mounted display can display a face of a sender of the incoming call as an augmented reality image on a position of the smart phone using the augmented reality technology. By doing so, a user of the head mounted display can perform a videotelephony in a manner of looking at the face of the sender.
An augmented reality image can be displayed in case that a marker corresponding to an augmented reality image is detected. The augmented reality image may correspond to a 3-dimensional image and a direction of the 3 dimensional-image can vary according to a direction of the marker. Hence, a portable device displays a marker different from each other according to a sender of an incoming call and should control the direction of the marker according to a position or a direction of the head mounted display. Hence, a method of transmitting a marker information to the head mounted display in a manner of adaptively generating the marker information according to a situation is required.